Her Mamodo
by sesshluver
Summary: A night at the fair has some unexpected consequences for Sherrie. What does Braggo have to do with it? Pairings: SB oneshot MF


Sherrie looked to her left, watching her mamodo, Braggo. He had changed a lot in the last four years. He'd had gradually become less dark. Yes, that's the word. He was never truly evil, just dark. He'd also grown physically. Once, he had been shorter than her, now he toward at least a foot over her. His body had filled out more as well. He fairly rippled with muscle, without losing any of his grace. His hair had grown longer, almost to his shoulders now. He looked like a big cat, stalking his prey. And his eyes, they had grown colder, more reserved.

It had been four years since she'd teamed up with him, and over those four years, she had noticed her feelings toward him slowly changing. She didn't exactly know when it started, maybe the first night she met him and he saved her life, or maybe it was in the jungle when she passed out from exhaustion after a fight. Either way, she had gradually warmed toward her mamodo, and it scared her.

She knew that Braggo merely saw her as a means to an end, or at least she thought so. He had been acting strangely lately, becoming overly possessive around men, and snapping at her whenever she tried to talk to him.

"Braggo, why don't we stop here for tonight? I'm tired."

"Weak human, always needing to rest."

"Well, excuse me. I'm sorry I'm such a weak human," Sherrie huffed, storming off into the night. The nerve of that guy, acting so superior all the time. She would love to give him a piece of her mind. Sherrie sighed, it was no use thinking about what she would like to do, she would just have to deal, like always. She found a clearing and bedded down for the night, confident her mamodo would come when he was ready. She fell asleep as soon as her eyes closed.

The next day, Sherrie awoke just as the sun appeared. She quietly rose and started breakfast. When breakfast was ready, she went to awaken Braggo. When she turned around, he wasn't there. _Now where did he go? _Sherrie looked all around her and couldn't see Braggo anywhere. Someone slipped there arms around Sherrie's waist and pulled her back toward a solid chest.

"Braggo, you scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Sherrie admonished gently. Secretly, she got a little tingle of desire when he pulled her against him, but if he knew, he would laugh at her. That was one secret she would never tell if she could help it. Slowly, Braggo released Sherrie, backing away to go stand by the fire.

"It brings me great pleasure to scare you. It's so easy to do," Braggo said. A smirk graced his handsome features, before being replaced with his usual scowl. That was one thing that hadn't changed about him. He still looked angry all the time. Quickly, Sherrie dished out breakfast and they quietly ate.

After breakfast, Sherrie and Braggo headed out once more. They knew there was a town a few miles away, and they needed to stop to gather more supplies. Besides, Sherrie wouldn't mind sleeping in a real bed for once. It seemed like she'd been sleeping on the ground forever.

Three hours later, Sherrie and Braggo finally entered the town. They immediately headed for a small restaurant situated in between a bank and a supply store. They quietly entered the restaurant, the smell of home cooking assaulting their noses. One thing Sherrie knew Braggo liked was home cooked human food. A waitress gave them their menus before taking their order and leaving them to talk.

"So, how close are we to another mamodo? You said you sensed one yesterday."

"We are probably another day's walk from them. I assume you want to restock our supplies, and rest in a bed."

"Yes, that would be nice."

They ate their meal in silence before heading over to the supply store. Sherrie bought more food, as well as a change of clothes. Her clothes were starting to reek. She also bought some camping supplies. After paying for her purchases, Sherrie and Braggo headed for the nearest inn. A receptionist stepped forward.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we'd like to rent a room for the night, please."

"Would the honeymoon suite be sufficient?"

Sherrie blushed red before answering, "Yes, that would be just fine." She paid for their room and the receptionist told them about a fair that was being held that night. Sherrie said they'd be there, and they headed up to their room to drop their things off before going to explore. As soon as they got outside, Braggo left Sherrie to her own devices so he could go "see what this pathetic town had to offer." That was just fine with Sherrie; it was such a pain to do what she wanted when Baggo was around. They agreed to meet up when the fair started that night around seven.

At precisely seven o' clock, Sherrie was standing outside the entrance to the fair, with no sign of Braggo. She waited several minutes, but he never showed. Growing frustrated, she was about to return to the room, when a man came up to her. He was about six foot three, with wavy, sand colored hair and bright blues eyes. In one word he was H-O-T-T hot.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help noticing you are by yourself. I wondered if you would allow me the pleasure of your company."

Sherrie smiled, "That would be lovely." She hooked arms with the handsome gentleman and walked into the fair. The man paid for their tickets and proceeded to the roller coaster-type ride. They got into line, and waited for their turn.

"I almost forgot," Sherrie said, "but I don't know your name. Mine is Sherrie, by the way."

"My name is Ethan. I'm the owner of the bank in this town."

"Wow, you must be doing quite well."

"Yes, this town has its perks. I like the quiet life."

The rest of the evening flew by, and Sherrie was surprised by how much fun she was having. She thought about Braggo some, but she forced herself to put him out of her head as much as possible. If he was rude enough not to show up, what did she care? She was roughly pulled from her thoughts when a firm grip on her wrist, along with a hard yank, sent her reeling into someone's chest. She knew who it was, and she was angry with his rough treatment. Defiantly, she looked up into steely violet eyes.

"Excuse me, may I help you," Ethan asked.

"Yes, you can leave," Braggo replied with a hint of anger.

"I'm sorry, but I won't just leave Miss Sherrie with some strange man."

"It's okay, Ethan, Braggo and I are traveling together. He was supposed to meet me

tonight, but he didn't show up, and when you asked me to join you, I decided I would?"

"Are you sure, Miss Sherrie?"

"Yes, go ahead, Ethan, I'll be fine."

Ethan reluctantly left Sherrie with a very angry looking mamodo and an equally angry human. They locked eyes, silently battling one another for dominance. Sherrie looked away first, angry at her own weakness.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"I was doing exactly what I said I would be doing, enjoying the fair."

"You were supposed to wait for me, not run off with the first man you met."

"For your information, I was waiting for you," Sherrie said angrily, "but you didn't show up and Ethan asked if I would like to join him, and I said yes."

"You shouldn't have gone with that man."

"Why not? It isn't like you own me, Braggo. I was going to enjoy the fair, with or without you."

"We'll see about that. You shouldn't have gone with that man, Sherrie, and now you are going to pay for it."

Braggo roughly dragged Sherrie, through the fair, cursing all the way. She dragged her feet, angry and confused about Braggo's reaction to finding her and Ethan. It wasn't even like they'd been doing anything. Finally, they reached the inn. Braggo continued to drag Sherrie, up the stairs to their room. He quickly opened the door before roughly pushing her in.

Sherrie whirled around, her eyes shooting daggers. "Listen here, Braggo, you have no ri" she was interrupted by Baggo's mouth upon hers, demanding entrance. She quickly granted him entry, a soft moan escaping her mouth. Baggo roughly pinned her to the door, her arms held above her head. Braggo released her mouth only to travel down her throat, stopping where her shirt started. Seeing the offending material in his way, he quickly released her hands before yanking the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

Hearing buttons clanking against the floor, Sherrie was momentarily brought back to reality and noticed her ruined blouse. She opened her mouth to yell at Braggo for ruining her new shirt when he unsnapped her bra, his mouth engulfing a nipple. Whatever words she was about to utter disappeared in a moan as the sensation of Braggo's mouth on her sensitive flesh overwhelmed Sherrie's senses.

Braggo slipped Sherrie's ruined shirt off also discarding her bra. One of his hands started to knead her unoccupied breast while the other pinned her hands above her head once more. He swirled his tongue around her nipple before giving it a rough nip and soothing it with his tongue. He then let his teeth scrap across the sensitive flesh before moving to lavish attention on her other breast.

"So you think I would let just anyone have you, Sherrie. You are mine," Braggo growled.

"I'm no one's, Braggo," Sherrie panted back.

"We'll just see about that."

Braggo slid his free hand down Sherrie's legs to the hem of her short skirt while his mouth traveled back up her body, lathing her throat before crushing his mouth against hers once more. His hand traveled up under her skirt reaching the barrier of her panties. Smirking against her mouth, Braggo ripped Sherrie's panties from her body, adding another ruined article of clothing to the pile.

Too preoccupied with the sensations Braggo was evoking on her body, Sherrie never noticed her ruined underwear. All she was aware of was his hand cupping her womanhood before slipping a finger inside. Sherrie gasped against Braggo's mouth, allowing his tongue entry. He swirled his tongue in her depths before plunging it in and out, mimicking the movement of the two fingers he had now placed inside of her.

Sherrie could feel herself on the brink of something. Just when she was at that peak, Braggo stilled his movements. A disappointed groan escaped Sherrie's lips before she noticed what he was doing. He was quickly removing his clothes before he once again pinned her against the door, his arousal clearly evident. Hoisting her up around his waist, Braggo positioned himself at Sherrie's entrance, but wouldn't go any farther.

"Braggo, you're killing me."

"Not until you say you belong to me."

"I belong to no one."

"You belong to me," Braggo growled as he fondled Sherrie's entrance. She groaned with need, but no matter how much she pleaded, he wouldn't give her what she truly wanted. Unable to stand the torture any longer, Sherrie relented. Leaning forward until her mouth was right next to Braggo's ear, she uttered the words he'd been waiting to hear.

"I belong to you, Braggo," she whispered.

Braggo kissed Sherrie hard as he thrust into her, breaking her barrier. She was so locked up with pleasure, she barely felt any pain. He began to thrust in and out of her in a hard, fast pace, his lust taking control of his body. Both lovers were panting hard, reaching their climax. Sherrie cried out Braggo's name before her inner walls clamped down on his manhood, causing the mamodo to climax as well, whispering his human female's name. They both blacked out for a moment before slowly coming back to their senses. Braggo carried Sherrie to the bed, gently laying her atop the sheets before settling beside her.

Exhausted beyond measure, Sherrie nestled against her lover, laying her head on Braggo's chest. She slowly started to drift off to sleep, contentment filling her being after so long. She let the secret she swore to keep forever locked inside go, all her inhibitions gone for at least a few more minutes.

"I love you Braggo," she whispered as she drifted into the land of dreams.

"I love you, too, Sherrie. You will always be mine," the mamodo said before the woman beside him had truly fallen asleep. A smile slowly graced her features, and the two lovers drifted off wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
